The Living Darkness
by Overlord-of-the-wolves
Summary: When another great prophecy is given by Apollo, the fate of Olympus rests on yet another demi-god's shoulders. But this isn't Percy Jackson, nor is he really a demi-god. Not when his fathers a primordial, and a really dark one at that.


**So hello there to all of the people who may be reading this**

**This is my first ever story on FF *cue fanfare* so it might have varying degrees of success**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from PJO**

**Now on with the show **

* * *

A long, cold draft of wind howled through the various marble columns and spires of what appeared to be an ancient Greek city. In the centre of the structures lay a small collection of thrones, which were arranged in a circle around a large brazier.

The people who were sitting on these thrones were arguing, their bodies emitting an aura that filled the air with tension making it thick and tangible. The fire in the centre brazier spluttered and died down a little with every harsh tone said. A young girl, who appeared to be about eight and had black hair, shook her hair worryingly at the flames.

Finally the man on the largest throne stood up and bellowed for silence. The air crackled around him with electricity and the smell of ozone spread across the room. He was wearing a pinstripe suit and had electric blue eyes. He then turned with a glare to another man wearing gold and was listening to music.

"A rumour has been spread about another great prophecy Apollo." He said menacingly a small thunderstorm gathering around him, showing his wrath. "And I was rather hoping that you could spread some light on it as you are the god of prophecies, correct?"

"I know that you think that this isn't true Lord Zeus, but it is neither lies nor deception," The man, Apollo, said as if he was talking to royalty and remain neutral. "After all I am the god of truth so I have to be right." he added as an afterthought, dropping his respectful demeanour.

He was promptly silenced when the woman next to him elbowed him sharply in his stomach and whispered furiously;

"Silence _brother_, or do you wish to be punished by father like last time. Or have you already forgotten what happened in the second gigantomachy." The woman was clad in silver and carried a bow, not much unlike Apollo.

"Relax Artemis, nothing bad is going to happen to me. However your concern does make me feel all warm inside." He said with a grin, clearly trying to aggravate her. The murmuring from the others began to rise again. "Besides what is he going to do, I'm too awesome to be punished"

"I do not feel any of this concern for you or your womanising ways, brother, but I don't wish to look a fool because of a mistake of yours." Artemis said, her silver eyes narrowing at Apollo.

Another gust of icy wind tore through the throne room, making all of the assembled shiver and look over their shoulder as if searching for a threat. Silence descended on the room once again.

"Something is wrong around here "A man, who looked as if he was cloaked in darkness and sat next to Zeus, said. "Even the souls in Elysium are getting restless and that hasn't happened for a long time" He said coldly, his dark eyes glinting maliciously in the light of the fading fire.

"Hades is right father." another woman said, this one dressed in a flowing gown and metal helmet. She shot Zeus a glance, "And I believe that it would be ... unwise to not heed this prophecy"

Zeus turned his gaze onto her. "And why would that be so Athena," He said whilst contemplating the possible outcome of the meeting. "Consider your words here extremely carefully to avoid _conflict_ as that would be very disappointing." The small smirk that played across his features suggested that he thought otherwise.

"At the last great prophecy you closed down Olympus, My Lord," Athena said, unnerved at the tone of her father's voice. "And with all due respect, that nearly cost us the war and was a big mistake; it wasn't a very good strategy."

"For once I agree with Athena, It would be rather rash," Another man said from the other side of Zeus from Hades. He was dressed in casual clothes that looked like fishing gear. "However, I do believe that we should try to find this 'child of darkness' and test him to see where his allegiances lie."

Zeus thought about this for a minute before he said;

"You are right Poseidon, it would be advantageous to find the mortal," Zeus said grudgingly, as if he hated to agree with this man. "Artemis, I believe that you and the hunt should be proficient enough for this job, you can go and retrieve him."

"Yes my Lord," Artemis agreed. "After all we haven't failed at a hunt yet."

Once again the noise levels began to rise from the assembled. Many questions flew about the place about the prophesied hero or villain. Some cast doubt in the minds of those who questioned whereas some gave others a small glimmer of hope that they, could indeed be saved one last time.

* * *

Many miles below the gods watch from Olympus, a small car travelled through the winding roads into the darkness. Inside the car a boy stared out the window, wondering what would cause his mother to leave so suddenly from the lives that they had cherished?

What had made her drag him with her?

And most worryingly of all, what was causing her face to go white with a look of sheer terror to be plastered on her face?

* * *

**What do you think about it?**

**Please get in touch to give me ideas if you have any**

**If you must criticize make it constructive so I can improve**

**Over and Out**


End file.
